The InterGalactic MWG Academy
by SBM
Summary: A seemingly ordanary school trains aliens to become heroes. But secrets are being kept from the students, secrets that could indanger the entire universe. Rated for future chapters
1. Memories

Thanks and Disclaimers

First, I would like to thank LibraSnakes 13 for allowing me to use some of his brilliant ideas and pairings and for inspiring me to write this (Thanks to his "How the Omnitrix came to be" story)

I would also like to thank for providing me with the info on species and home planets

And now, Disclaimers

**I do not own Ben 10 or relating characters to the series **(That's Man of Action's job)

**I also do not own any ideas and/or plot twists and/or pairings that may have appeared in ANY of LibraSnakes 13's stories**

**I also do not own any references to things that may have been on TV shows or books**

Without any further aju, let us begin

XLR8 was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been before. She had been accepted into the Inter-Galactic MWG Academy, where a student was chosen not by a test, a scholarship or having well known parents. The students at this academy were chosen by being patriotic to the planet they inhabited, were intelligent and strong, (emotionally, physically and mentally), or that they had a thirst for battle. The last reason had been the main reason many students had been through the academy. This school trained pupils who would be able to defend their planet, or galaxy if need be, if ever there was a war.

XLR8's only comfort was that her best friend, prince Fourarms had been accepted into the academy as well. Strangely, Fourarms' pet Vulpimancer, Wildmutt, had also been accepted into the academy.

XLR8 sniggered slightly on remembering how she and "The Prince" had first met

**FLASHBACK**

"_Well Cela, here we are. Welcome, to Khoros!"_

"_Why did we have to come here dad?" XLR8 asked her Kineceleran father._

"_Because I need a job, and here seems like a good place to start," ZPLine told her 10 year-old daughter "and you'll live at least 10 times longer than you would back home on Kinet"_

"_But dad, I liked it back home, and anyway you're a warrior. The only job you could get here would be the Tetramand Emperor's personal body guard!"_

"_A funny thing you should say that," said a deep booming voice called out from behind them "because I could really do with a personal bodyguard!"_

_The pair turned round to see a large red alien standing over them._

_The alien was around 12 feet tall was very strongly built and had four yellow eyes. The eyes were the last thing you looked at because; the creature had four very muscular arms._

"_You are the Tetramand Emperor, Machamp?" asked ZPLine cautiously_

"_Indeed I am, a least I was when I last checked. Bessy, am I Emperor Machamp of the Tetramand species?" _

_The Vulpimancer turned to her owner, sniffed very powerfully and then nodded her head before proceeding to jump on her owner and lick him very powerfully._

"_I'll take that as a yes." chuckled ZPLine_

"_Come to the palace around lunchtime. To get to the palace, just head east from here and you won't miss it." Machamp announced. He then turned to XLR8 and said quietly to her "My son has not got many friends, besides Wildmutt his pet Vulpimancer, so I was wondering, would you mind befriending him for me?"_

"_I accept thisssss honour happily your Royal Highnessss." XLR8 replied quickly_

"_Fantastic, I'll see you both at lunchtime then."_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

XLR8 was brought back to the present by the clock in her room alerting her that it was 12:30, and that she had to be ready by 1, when the bus should arrive. She packed the rest of her clothes and proceeded to pack her five most valuable items into her bags. Her helmet, her chest plate, her mother's ceremonial Kineceleran robe, and her black travailing cloak. As she packed the cloak, she began to wonder, there was something very weird about this cloak. Some people would call it a riding hood, as it so closely reminded people of little red riding hood's cloak, except in black. She put the thought aside as her father walked in with a very serious look on his face.

"Whatssssss wrong?" she inquired.

"I have to tell you something very important….."

Fourarms had had no time to reminisce as he packed his bags. He had to remove the things the servants had put in for him, and put in the things he wanted. It wasn't that he didn't like being royalty; it was just that he had no freedom without a servant by his side. XLR8 and Wildmutt he didn't mind, it was Jeeves that he minded the most. He never listened to him, only his father, and always told him to hush up about wanting to be a doctor or a chef.

As Fourarms packed his list few things, Wildmutt walked in with her case in between her mouth packed with all her favourite things, and made a gesture like it was time to go. Fourarms looked up at the clock. It read 12:55. _Five minutes _he thought _better head on down to the gates_. He took Wildmutt's bag from her, picked up his own and proceeded to head down to the palace gates.

XLR8 was already there when Wildmutt and Fourarms reached the gates, with 1 minute to spare. XLR8's dad was also there. This made Fourarms sigh slightly as he remembered his own father couldn't be here to see him off as he was on the other side of the planet.

At 1 o'clock on the dot the space bus landed outside the palace

"Last stop, hurry up and get on!" the bus driver shouted

"Good luck," ZPLine said as he huggedXLR8 "and don't get into too much trouble."

"Bye dad," XLR8 said to her father.

"Every big journey starts with a small step." Fourarms said

"In the five years I've known you, THAT is the most philosophical thing you have ever said!" XLR8 chuckled as she, Fourarms and Wildmutt boarded the bus to the Inter-Galactic MWG Academy.

My first chapter is finally done

Read and Review please


	2. Just a bus

Disclaimers

**I do not own Ben 10 or relating characters to the series **(That's Man of Action's job)

**I also do not own any ideas and/or plot twists and/or pairings that may have appeared in ANY of LibraSnakes 13's stories**

**I also do not own any references to things that may have been on TV shows or books**

At the time of writing, 1 review had been received, I thank you for it

I also apologise for long wait for update

As the bus began to make its way out of the atmosphere, XLR8 began to survey the group. Out of the nine other creatures on board, she knew two by name (Fourarms and Wildmutt) and two by species. (A Galvan and a Petrosapien) The Galvan was sat on the rail that protruded out of the aisle side of the set and finished in the wall. The Petrosapien was sat at the back on his own. The back row was now also accommodating Fourarms and Wildmutt, as that was the only row that they could both fit on comfortably. Fourarms began to talk to the Petrosapien and XLR8 just heard him say "Name's Diamondhead."

As XLR8 sat on the row opposite the Galvan she began to survey the group. She got out her standard issue book known as "The Encyclopaedia of Species, written by Azmuth GMG" and began to look up the species of the other people in the group. The book was very strange in two ways; 1.It looked extremely thin on the outside, but was extremely thick on the inside, and 2. It was the only thing the Academy said you had to have to join, even though the only way to get a copy was to be offered a place at the Academy.

XLR8 decided to start with the ghost-like creature sitting 2 rows behind her and 3 rows in front of Diamondhead. When she reached the right page, there was not a lot of information, and no picture. The only things she could find out were the species, home planet and place in the galaxy.

"_You are looking up my kind, aren't you?" _a voice sounded behind her. XLR8 jumped a foot in the air _"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,"_XLR8 turned round so see the Ectonurite from Anur Phaetos, a planet that was in constant darkness in the outer edge of the galaxy, sat right behind her and looking at her.

"_My name is Maria Ghostfreak, but you can call me Ghostfreak, what's yours?"_ Ghostfreak asked.

"XLR8" XLR8 replied _"I know every species on this bus."_

"You do?"

"_Yes, the guy on fire is a Pyronite from the planet Pyros. The fish-like creature sitting next to him is a Piscciss Volanns from Piscciss, while the bug-like creature in front of them is a Lepidopterran from Lepidopterra; I presume the three on the back row,"_

"Yeah."

"_That humanoid guy over there is a Galvanic Mechomorph and he's from Galvan 5-"_

"And I am Grey Matter, the Galvan from Galvan Prime!" a voice interrupted

"_Like he said" _Ghostfreak said as she floated back to her seat two rows behind XLR8.

"My friend is called Upgrade," Grey Matter said matter-of-factly "and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Err, hi." XLR8 replied "Mines XLR8"

Grey Matter began to ramble on about the entire history of Galvan Prime. XLR8 wasn't at all interested, so in stead she decided to listen to her I-pod while Upgrade tried to get Grey Matter to shut up.

Three hours later, around 5:30 pm, a voice came over the speaker and said "Now approaching Academia, The Inter-Galactic MWG Academy!"

Sorry for it being such a short chapter


End file.
